Need You Now
by naleyalways4eva
Summary: Early Season 3.The kiss meant everything to her. It's a piece of hope that it's still there: that he does still love her. It that moment it was like the tour and Chris drama never happened. Now she was back to square one.


_**AN: I was recently thinking about season three of one tree hill and how when Haley returned from the tour she was treated badly by Nathan and Peyton. She really never got the chance to tell her side of story. I know what she did with Chris was wrong and I'm glad Naley got back together. I just thought Haley would stand up for herself a bit more. So those thoughts inspired this fic. It's probably going to be a three-parter. Hope you enjoy. There's a bit of dialogue from episode 3.05 at the beginning of the chapter. This takes place before midnight madness. R & R please.**_

Haley let herself into the apartment grateful for the end of the school day. Haley usually loved school but everything seemed different since she got back home from the tour. The snarky comment behind her back, the bitchy comments from people she used to call her friends. Even Lucas' looks of pity were beginning to grate on her nerves. Brooke was the only person she felt she could talk to without being judged. It was typical when she needed a girlfriend to talk to she wasn't there.

"Brooke, you here?"She shouted and threw her book bag onto the sofa. There on the coffee table lay a hot pink note. In Brooke's messy scrawl it read; Hey Roomie. Got try outs after school so will be home late. Love Brookie.

Haley sunk down on to the sofa and thought about what happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"_Hey. I was hoping I'd catch you," said Haley._

"_Whys that?" asked Nathan._

"_Uh.. I don't know. I think we should talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_About what happened the other night at the masquerade ball."_

"_I can't. Whitey wants to speak to me after class." Nathan said, looking at his watch, "It wasn't that big of deal anyway."_

"_It was to me."_

"_It was nice moment, Haley. But it's over now. I got to go"_

_End of flashback._

She doesn't understand how he can be so hot and cold. One minute he's kissing her and then he's acting like it didn't happen the next. How could he just brush her off like that? Haley knew that she hurt him but how we could treat her like that? Like she didn't matter. The kiss meant everything to her. It's a piece of hope that _it's _still there: that he does still love her. It that moment it was like the tour and Chris drama never happened. Now she was back to square one.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door being slammed shut by a furious Brooke Davis.

"I had THE worst day ever. Everyone at try outs completely sucked; it was like try outs for Crap the musical and the only decent person was that Pamela Anderson wannabe with the bad dye job. And now she is dating Lucas because I accidently orchestrated it." Brooke raved before plonking down on the couch next to Haley.

"How exactly did you get Lucas to go out with her anyway?"

"Well, Lucas needs to date other people so I suggested he ask out this cute girl I picked from school and when he finally caved , I looked round the girl I was happening to point at turned out to be Rachel."

"Well you know what you need to do Brooke. A great guy wants to be with you exclusively. I wish Nathan would fight for me, scratch that I just wish he'd talk to me".

"Aw tutor wife, I'm sorry. Here I am ranting about my boy- no lucas troubles when you have all this stuff going on." Brooke said, "Have you guys talked lately?"

"Me yes. Him not so much. It's like talking to a brick wall sometimes. You know I thought what happened at the masquerade ball might have changed things. But no everything is exactly same."

"So I take it he didn't mention the kiss then?"

"No. I know that one kiss isn't going to fix us. I'm not that naive enough to believe that but I didn't think he continue to ignore me," Haley said, her eyes glossing over with tears, "He just brushed me off like the kiss didn't mean anything to him."

"I really don't know what to do Brooke. I love him so much, but how can I show him if he won't even talk to me." Haley said sinking to ground with her head in her hands.


End file.
